Nightly Love
by kittyblue929292
Summary: Inuyasha has always wanted to tell Kagome how much he loved her. And now is his chance
1. Chapter 1

**Nightly Love**

Every night when they would lay down to rest, Inuyasha would sit high up in a tree. Whatching the most

beautiful thing he has ever seen. Kagome. He loved her with all his heart but did not know how to tell her.

"Kagome..." He whisper lightly. "One day, I will be able to tell you my true feelings and not let you be heart

broken anymore." He saw her stir in her sleep and her eyes open slowly. Kagome got up silenty to make sure

not to wake Shippo. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. Kagome lover him so much. But all he wanted was

Kikyo. Inuyasha seen her smile. He saw her begin to walk slowly towerds a lake in the distance. Inuyasha got

up and fallowed her silently. Kagome walked over to the edge and took of her shoes and socks and slowly

put her feet into the water. "Inuyasha..." She mummerd."I love you so much. Why can't you see that. But all

you want is Kikyo. Inuyasha felt his heart break in half. 'She thinks I love Kikyo? I may have loved her once

but now I love you. Oh Kagome, You are the one I love.' "Kagome." Kagome became stiff and turned around

to see Inuyasha standing there. Tear's slide down her face. Inuyasha went over to her and took her into his

arm's. "What are you doing here?" She asked him in a whisper. "I need to tell you something Kagome. I..I.."

Inuyasha didn't know how to tell her he loved her and not Kikyo. "Inuyasha...""Kagome. I love you." There

he said it and he new what her reaction would be. "What about Kikyo?" More tears went sliding down her

face. " Kagome , all I want is you and no one else. You have been there for me way more then Kikyo has. You

have showed me that I was never alone. You never left me like she did." He hugged he tighter whispering

lightly in her ear , "I love you." Over and over again. He wanted her to believe him. "Inuyasha , I love you and

i always have and always will no matter what." Inuyasha smiled at her lovingly. He placed a soft kiss on her

lips. "I want to know if you will be my mate Kagome." "I will be your mate Inuyasha." Kagome smiled brightly

at him and hugged him tighter.

* * *

So, What do you think? Bad? I know , this is my first Story 


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand back to camp. When they got back, Kagome layed back into her sleeping bag as Inuyasha jumped back into a tree. 'I hope this isnt a dream.' Kagome said to herself and drifted off to sleep again. Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and walked over to her sleeping form. He bent down in front of her and put a light kiss on her lips before jumping back into the tree. 'I love you. My Kagome'

In the morning, Shippo was the first one up. He blinked his eyes and sat on top of Kagome.

"Kagome. It is morning. Time to wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes slowly from the sun and sat up. Shippo gave her a big hug. "Good morning Shippo. Did you sleep well?" She asked him with a smile. "I slept very well." He said as he jumped up to go get Miroku and Sango up. "Sango! Miroku! Time to get up!" They both opened there eyes and and smiled at Shippo. "Good morning Shippo." They told him. Then Shippo ran over to the tree Inuyasha was in and yelled "Time to get up Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha woke up when he herd Shippo yell. He looked down to see Kagome putting her things into her backpack and Miroku and Sango makeing Breakfest. Kagome finished putting her things in her backpack and Sango and Miroku finished breakfest. When they finished, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was in and stood behind Kagome. He stayed in the tree as they ate becuase he wasnt very hungry. He wrapped his arms around her and she jumped and turned around. "Jeez Inuyasha. Scare me half to death."

"I'm sorry Kagome" He said in a whisper as he barried his head in her hair. Kagome wraped her arms around him. "I love you." He whisper so only she could here and he moved his head to kiss her lightly on the lip's.

"What do we have here?" Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart from each other as there faces turned bright red and Miroku walked over with a stupied smile on his lips. "Nothing now shut up and let's go." Miroku just shook his head and walked back over to Sango.

Once everything was put away, they grabbed there things and started on there Journey again. As they were walking, Inuyasha stopped and closed his eyes. "Kikyo." Kagome felt her heart break and she held back her erge to cry. Kikyo walked out from were she was and Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kikyo raised an arrow at Kagome. "Kikyo what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Either you come with me Inuyasha to hell and if you don't I will kill her."

"You will not touch her and I am not going to hell with you!" Inuyasha yelled again and ran over to Kagome.

"Fine. Have it your way then."Kikyo shot the arrow at them.

* * *

Please Review and I will write more


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha grabed Kagome and jumped high up into a tree. But once he went to set her down, she started to dissaper. Her body turned a light blue glow and she dissaperd from Inuyasha's arm's and he seen her appear in Kikyo's arm's. Kagome struggled to get away from her but then the arrow turned around and came back and hit Kagome straight in the middle of her back and she began to become sleepy.

"Let her go now Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped down right in front of Kikyo. He took out his sword and placed it right at Kikyo's neck. "I thought you loved me Inuyasha."

"I did but now sense I met Kagome, She has been so nice and careing to me and has never left me like you. I don't intend to lose her over you." He moved the sword and slashed her neck. Kagome fell onto the ground and passed out. Kikyo fell back and her body began to dissaper. Inuyasha put his sword away and bent down to Kagome and took the arrow out of her back.

Kikyo's soul left her body and re-enterd Kagome's body.Then her body went to dust. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they all began to walk back to Keada's,

Later that night, Inuyasha walked into the hut Kagome was in and sat next to her. "Kagome.."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Inuyasha.." He looked up and hugged her and layed next to her. "I love you so much Kagome. " He kissed her lightly."I was so scared. Never leave me Kagome." He kissed her again with more passion. "I will never leave you Inuyasha. I love you to much to.

* * *

I wonder what will happen in the futer?

Last chapter will be coming very soon


	4. Chapter 4

1 Year Later

"Kira! Time for dinner!" Kagome yelled for her daughter. "Coming Mom!" Kira is there 10 year old child and there only. She ran into the house and sat down for supper. As Kagome was finishing supper, she felt somone rap there arms around her and began to kiss her neck. "Inuyasha! You said you wouldn't do that anymore." She smiled and turned around and kissed him. "I'm sorry." They kissed again and sat down for supper.

After they ate and whashed dishes, the little family went out into the living room and whatched some movies. Later that night when they were in bed, Inuyasha pulled Kagome towerd him and kissed her. "I love you" He whisperd. "I love you to Inuyasha." And they began to kiss again and they had a very exciting night together.

In the morning, Kagome woke up and untagled herself from Inuyasha and went to take a shower.After she finished her shower and went down stairs to make breakfest. Inuyasha awoke at the smell of food and got up and quickly dressed and walk down stairs. "Good Morning." Kagome said as she gave him a chaste kiss and set his food down for him. "Good morning Kagome." He said as he sat down and started to eat.

"Good morning Mom and Dad."Kira walked into the kitchen and sat down and Kagome set her food in front of her and she began to eat. After they eat, Kagome did the dishes and took Kira to school. Inuyasha got ready and went to work. Kagome decided not to go to work today sense she started to feel dizzy when she got back from dropping Kira off at school. She was pregnet. She went to the store to get a pregnecy test. After about 2 minutes, she checked it and it showed that it was positive.

Later that night when Inuyasha got home from work after picking Kira up, they ate dinner and got ready for bed, Kagome started to feel sick and ran into the bathroom. Inuyasha diddnt know what was going on so he put Kira to bed and went to the bathroom door and knocked and Kagome opend the door. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked her. "Inuyasha.. I need to tell you something." She turned off the light and brought him into there room. "Yes?" He asked confused. "Inuyasha.. I am pregnet again." She looked at him. "You are?" He asked lightly. "Are you made?"

"No. Oh My God no. I would never be mad. Wow. Another child." Inuyasha hugged her. "I know. I can't wait"

9 Months Later

Kagome sat up in her bed and walked over to the baby's room and picked there new son up and walked over to the rocking chair. Inuyasha walked in the room and sat next to them. "Little Yasha looks just like his father." Kagome said lightly. "Just like how Kira looked like you when she was his age"He said lightly. He placed an arm around Kagome. "I love you." He said lightly. "And I love you." She kissed him and they sat there for about 5 minutes and gave there sun a kiss and they walked into Kira's room and gave her a kiss and they went to bed.


End file.
